<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Hell by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323105">This Is Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, POV Clarke Griffin, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is having a nightmare, and Clarke tries to soothe him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Written for a prompt on tumblr by @whumpster-dumpster: Caretaker holding Whumpee’s head in their lap, humming softly and dragging shaky fingers through their grimy, oily hair to soothe their fitful sleep</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy was twitching, shaking, moaning in his sleep. Clarke was by his side in an instant. His hair was oily, just like all theirs was. It wasn’t anything new, so she had no qualms about running her hands through his hair.</p>
<p>He let out a groan, and twisted onto his side, face leaning against her knee, mouth slightly open. Drool started to pool into the material of her pants.</p>
<p>Stroking her hands through his hair, she began to hum to him, wishing, willing for him to be okay.</p>
<p>Bellamy could be having nightmares about anything. Anything at all.</p>
<p>Earth wasn’t Earth. It was Hell.</p>
<p>So all she could do in that Hell was say, “It’s okay. It’s okay,” and keep running shaky fingers through his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>